


Compromiso

by seumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, kurosuga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seumin/pseuds/seumin
Summary: Así que sólo están ellos, Sugawara sentado en las gradas, con los codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras Tetsuro permanece de pie, convenciéndose de que lo que ha escuchado es real.





	Compromiso

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Compromiso.  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Sinopsis:** Así que sólo están ellos, Sugawara sentado en las gradas, con los codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras Tetsuro permanece de pie, convenciéndose de que lo que ha escuchado es real.  
>  **Personajes/Parejas:** Kuroo Tetsuro/Sugawara Koshi, breve participación de Sawamura Daichi.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Advertencias:** Out of Character, fallas gramaticales y errores de ortografía. Lo usual.
> 
> En mi mente, ellos son canon. Oh, y no sabía que necesitaba esto hasta que puse el último punto.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

Sugawara suelta de la nada y Tetsuro escupe el agua para evitar ahogarse. Afuera, el calor es insoportable y las cigarras lo festejan con su canto. Y entonces lo considera, tal vez el clima no está a su favor y su mente un poco aturdida le está haciendo una broma.

Una que le ilusiona y desea que sea real.

—¿Suga-chan?

El otro no responde, sólo observa hacia afuera y está tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que Tetsuro no sabe si Sugawara sí habló en voz alta o si todo aquello sigue siendo producto de su imaginación. Recuerda que estaban con sus compañeros —nuevos integrantes del equipo de vóleibol—, quienes han ido a comprar a saber qué cosa en el descanso que se les ha dado. Hoy tienen un partido de práctica contra Waseda. Contra la fuerza que Oikawa y Sawamura representan y quienes también han desaparecido.

Así que sólo están ellos, Sugawara sentado en las gradas, con los codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras Tetsuro permanece de pie, convenciéndose de que lo que ha escuchado es real. Cuando pasa otro minuto y Sugawara sigue sin responder, Tetsuro se sienta y decide preguntar por su cuenta.

—¿Con una casa en la playa? —guarda la distancia que le separa del muchacho. Si todo es su imaginación, sólo bromeará sobre ello y pronto el asunto se habrá olvidado.

Sin embargo, Sugawara —quien sigue sin voltear a verle— bufa, ofendido.

—Claro que no, hace mucho calor —su mirada sigue fija en un punto desconocido para Tetsuro—. La palabra  _calor_  hace que tenga más calor. ¿Por qué tendríamos que vivir en la playa?

Tetsuro sonríe al saber que esta conversación está sucediendo  _de_   _verdad_  y estira su brazo para alcanzar una botella de agua fría que ha traído antes. Sugawara está de mal humor —y es posible que tenga un ligero dolor de cabeza— por el clima, las cigarras y, ahora, la casa en la playa; así que pega la botella al rostro del otro, quien se recarga sobre ella y suelta un suspiro de alivio. Su mano pronto toma la botella sólo para abrirla y tomar de ella. Sus ojos grandes y cafés se encuentran con los de Tetsuro.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde, Suga-chan?

—No sé —responde con un tono cansino y, al poner la botella fría en su frente, continúa—. Tal vez en un lugar frío.

Suelta una carcajada ante su ocurrencia.

—Tus manos estarán heladas —comenta y toma un trago de su propia botella con la certeza de que esta vez no se ahogará—. Y también tus pies.

—Por eso estaremos casados —hay emoción en su voz, en su mirada—. Porque tú estarás ahí para que yo no pase frío. Una de las ventajas de estar casados es que podemos dormir juntos.

—Por qué siento que en lugar de ser tu marido, seré tu calentador personal.

Y Sugawara sonríe como cuando está a punto de hacerle una broma a Daichi. Después, baja la mirada y se acerca lo suficiente a Tetsuro como para recargar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Puede escuchar su respiración acompasada, tranquila. Y le toma de la mano. Sus dedos se encargan de acariciar la mano de Sugawara cuanto pueden, su piel es suave y dura, es prueba de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho, que siempre hace.

—¿En verdad quieres casarte?

Sugawara niega con la cabeza, el movimiento le da cosquillas a Tetsuro.

—No quiero un anillo. Sólo quiero…

Se interrumpe. Las palabras se quedan atascadas y se niegan a salir.

—Koshi —Tetsuro inicia con cuidado, con su nombre en un susurro sólo para los dos—. La ley no lo permite —después el hecho que no le gusta escuchar; entrelaza sus dedos con los del muchacho a su lado y, cuando éste se tensa un poco, da a su mano un ligero apretón—. Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacerlo —sonríe—. Pero, puede ser algo simbólico. Algo que sea real para ti y para mí.

—Podría citar a Akutagawa en mis votos (1) —Koshi también susurra con palabras tan claras que a Tetsuro se le acelera el pulso.

—Y yo inspirarme en algo de Gaiman. ¿O prefieres algo más clásico?

De la nada, y asustándole un poco, Koshi se levanta y le suelta la mano. Tetsuro extraña la calidez a su lado.

—No traigo un anillo conmigo —dice serio— así que tendrás que esperar.

Y ríen. Tetsuro ríe a carcajadas y Koshi le imita. Ríen hasta que Tetsuro pierde el aliento y tiene dolor en el estómago porque ya no puede más; ríen hasta que Koshi se queja porque su dolor de cabeza ha regresado.

Tetsuro quiere besarle.

—¿De qué hablan?

Y gracias a Sawamura no puede. Así que le ignora a favor de preguntarle algo importante a su futuro prometido.

—¿Quieres que yo le diga?

El muchacho parece considerar la opción por unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a sonreír de esa manera que tanto adora. Es esa sonrisa que siempre trae problemas a Sawamura.

—Tú al tuyo y yo al mío.

Tetsuro asiente porque, así como Koshi le dirá a Sawamura, es su deber darle la noticia a Kenma. Les deja a solas, no sin antes dedicarle un gesto disfrazado de sonrisa a Sawamura, lo que provoca que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo de su rival.

Aún en la distancia, gracias al silencio que invade el gimnasio, Tetsuro puede escuchar:

—Nos vamos a casar.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Cuando escribí este diálogo tenía en mente «La vida es más un infierno que el infierno en sí mismo» de Akugatawa Ryunosuke. Sólo imagínense eso con un final cursi porque, soy sincera, me dio flojera escribirlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
